


Поводырь крокодила

by Mavis_Claire, philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привязанность, если не сказать любовь, просто возникает и никого не спрашивает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поводырь крокодила

Северус Снейп считал, что выжил не для того, чтобы иметь удовольствие наблюдать физиономию Гарри Поттера за учительским столом в Большом зале Хогвартса. Каждый — проклятье — день. Каждый — тысяча проклятий — завтрак и обед. Каждый — проклятья закончились — педсовет, которые Минерва собирала не в пример чаще Дамблдора. Раз в десять дней. Больше того, Сибилла, по требованию Макгонагалл, выявляла наиболее удачные дни для сбора преподавателей в полном соответствии с мутью магических шаров, кислой кофейной гущи, куриных потрошков и прочей чепухи. Минерва, виновато улыбаясь, шепотом сообщила Снейпу, что таким образом хочет повысить престиж Предсказаний как предмета и самооценку Трелони как преподавателя. Услышала в ответ всё, что он мог высказать о безнадежных идеалистах, но осталась при своем.

Когда же выяснилось, что на педсоветах будет присутствовать и новый преподаватель ЗОТС, он же — проклятье! — Поттер, заседания из просто раздражающего фактора превратились в каторгу. Хотя Поттер вел себя смирненько и почти прилично: в дискуссии особо не влезал (ему и не полагалось по статусу новичка), от Снейпа почти шарахался, Гриффиндору не потакал. Боролся за справедливость. Снейп знал, что любая справедливость — это абстракция, поэтому за баллы Слизерина сражался яростно, словно от дурацких шаров в клепсидре зависело что-то важное. Ладно, он просто развлекался и совершенно не предполагал, что и Поттер, и педсовет могут изменить его жизнь.

 

* * *  
Нарциссу Малфой внезапно полюбили все. Как это получилось, никто так и не понял. Люциус теперь стал тихим до незаметности, Драко вполне себе успешно варил зелья, открыв собственное дело: в детстве и юности он был, конечно, наглым, но вот тупым — никогда. Стоило хорошо всем известным обстоятельствам наглость выкорчевать (Снейп не был уверен, что с корнем, но такие детали не входили в сферу его интересов), как Малфой-младший оказался достаточно вменяемым и хватким зельеваром. С мужской частью семейства Снейп почти не общался, а вот Нарцисса, которая чувствовала себя обязанной, как-то незаметно пробила брешь в броне его мизантропии. Доступом этим она пользовалась так умело, осторожно и ненавязчиво, что Снейп, сам не заметив, оказался связан набором необременительных, даже приятных иногда обязательств. Касались они в основном шестилетнего Скорпиуса, сына Драко. Обычно миссис Малфой знала границы и меру, но в этот раз, встретившись со Снейпом в «Трех метлах», потребовала практически невозможного.

Снейп выслушал её, покачал головой, как будто так можно было вытряхнуть прозвучавшие слова из ушей, и переспросил:

— Что, прости, я должен?

— Ничего не должен, Северус, — мило, но твердо улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Не должен, я прошу лишь об одолжении. Поменяться крокодилами с Поттером. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу войти в Хогвартс, Гарри не хочет появляться в Малфой-мэноре, и вообще — это сюрприз для Скорпиуса, поэтому всё надо делать как можно… таинственнее. А через неделю я его у тебя заберу.

— Поттера? — с надеждой спросил Снейп.

— Крокодила, — усмехнулась миссис Малфой. — Они такие милые и гораздо симпатичнее Гарри. Только вот этого ему передавать не надо.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — буркнул Снейп.

— Если ты не против, я сейчас принесу её.

— Кого?

— Крокодила. Это девочка. Лиззи.

— Девочка-крокодил по имени Лиззи, — повторил Снейп, осмысляя услышанное.

— А у Гарри ты заберешь Майка. Ну, Северус? Пожалуйста, Скорпи с ума сходит по этим фамилиарам. Все сходят с ума. Скамандер, то есть, Лавгуд, и Уизли озолотились, наверно, придумав такое.

— Мерлин! Лавгуд и Уизли! Джордж Уизли?! Что такого творят эти крокодилы? Летают? Берут крепости штурмом? Говорят по-итальянски?

— В том-то и дело, что ничего, Северус! — торжествующе воскликнула Нарцисса. — Не кусаются, не дерутся. Спят себе в террариуме, свернувшись клубочками. Играют с мячиком. Улыбаются. Ты увидишь, она само очарование, ужасно жалко отдавать, но у нас уже есть одна Лиззи, а у Поттеров — двойные Майки. И нам просто необходимо поменяться!

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Я знала, что ты согласишься, Северус! — радостно и, конечно, неправильно поняла его Нарцисса и с необычайным для её возраста проворством поспешила на второй этаж в свою комнату.

Он еще пережил двойную дозу сюсюканья над крокодилом-девочкой Лиззи. Лиззи Притти, — уточнила Нарцисса, а Розмерта, истекавшая умилением, заметила, что если б в её детстве были такие игрушки, мир мог бы стать лучше давным-давно.

Снейп представил Тома Риддла с мини-крокодилом под мышкой — и содрогнулся. Розмерта все поняла правильно и щедро плеснула ему огневиски — за счет заведения. Вот только пить пришлось за светлое будущее Лиззи Притти.

 

* * *  
Гарри Поттер никогда не претендовал на звание профессора. Он и преподавателем себя не считал, числя за собой в этом смысле разве что обучение однокурсников в отряде Дамблдора и тренировки новобранцев в Аврорате.

Но когда директриса Макгонагалл в один прекрасный день пожаловалась, что не может найти хорошего учителя Защиты от темных искусств, он совершенно неожиданно, в том числе и для себя самого, решил применить свои знания на новом поприще. Невилл, который преподавал вот уж десять лет, горячо поддержал его — без этой поддержки намерения Гарри так и остались бы намерениями.

Когда все окружающие пришли в себя от изумления, выяснилось, что поступил Гарри правильно. Прежде всего довольна была Джинни, которой не приходилось больше бояться за мужа и не спать ночами. Довольны были дети — папа гораздо чаще появлялся дома и мог уделять им куда больше времени. Разумеется, довольна была Минерва — и Гарри, пусть с трудом, но приучился звать ее по имени. Студенты в письмах хвастались родителям знакомством с самим Гарри Поттером. И даже профессор Снейп, почетный член Европейского научного общества, обладатель всех возможных званий и степеней, кавалер ордена Мерлина, бессменно преподающий Зельеварение, если и был недоволен, то старался своего недовольства не показывать. Иными словами, Гарри и Снейп за год не перекинулись и парой слов, что вполне обоих устраивало.

Но всему рано или поздно приходит конец, и Гарри неожиданно для себя столкнулся с необходимостью вступить с профессором Снейпом в контакт. Больше всего его поражал повод для этого контакта. Когда Гарри пытался добраться до сути, он неизменно приходил к выводу: виноваты Луна и Джордж. Луна Скамандер, урожденная Лавгуд, и Джордж Уизли имели совсем немного общего — но когда это общее находилось, волшебный мир содрогался.

Никто не знал, откуда Луна — которая объездила вместе с мужем весь мир, пока не осела в старом доме Лавгудов, родив близнецов — привезла то, что потом превратилось в Необыкновенные Шоколадные Яйца с Сюрпризом. Никто не знал, как ей пришла в голову мысль о том, что кому-то вообще захочется купить большое, величиной в два кулака яйцо, из которого со временем вылупится не кто-нибудь, а самый настоящий крокодил. Ну, не то чтобы настоящий: существо размером с некрупную кошку, необыкновенно умное, привязчивое, миролюбивое — словом, идеальный домашний питомец. Совершенный фамилиар, если только вы смиритесь с тем, что выглядит он все-таки крокодилом. Но Луна рискнула — и не прогадала.

Каким образом она вышла на Джорджа, тоже осталось тайной. Но именно он разработал чары, позволяющие вывести ровно десять разновидностей крокодилов — разного пола, окраса и характера. К сожалению, разные виды крокодилов вылуплялись из разного цвета яиц: но эту проблему Джордж тоже решил, придумав покрывать их слоем шоколада.

Поначалу дело раскручивалось не слишком быстро — пока в «Придире» не появилась реклама: «Собери десять Кроко и выиграй поездку в Магический зоопарк на острове Джерси!» И понеслось!

Крокодилов хотели все. Количество яиц было ограничено. Люди записывались в очередь, менялись, хвастались редкими экземплярами. Устояли немногие. Рон Уизли, например, так и остался фанатом карточек от шоколадных лягушек и даже обзывал брата плагиатором с подачи Гермионы — но его не поддержали.

Тем, кто приобрел более пяти Кроко, Луна дарила специальный террариум, более семи — еще и годовой запас корма. Впрочем, животные были на редкость неприхотливы в пище.

Находились хитрецы, пытавшиеся вывести крокодилов самостоятельно, но, сколько ни старались они свести самочку и самца, в ответ получали только укоризненные, почти по-человечески недоумевающие взгляды питомцев.

Не удивительно, что семья Поттеров тоже пала жертвой эпидемии.

 

* * *  
Стоило признать: кое в чем Нарцисса оказалась права. Крокодилиха (язык не поворачивался обзывать её человеческим именем) была существом абсолютно ненавязчивым. Нести её под мышкой — как просила миссис Малфой — Снейп категорически отказался. Ему выдали розово-фиолетовый, в тон расцветки… э-э-э животного, поводок, уменьшенный пакет с подстилкой, кормом и туалетными принадлежностями, над ней всплакнули, Розмерта расцеловала зеленую улыбчивую мордочку (Снейп хотел сплюнуть, некстати вспомнив, что курсе на седьмом заглядывался на хозяйку «Метел» — и что в итоге? — женщина, целующая крокодила, тем более, крокодила своего пола, недостойна…) — и они отбыли в Хогвартс.

Крокодилиха размером с небольшую кошку — уж явно меньше Минервы в анимагическом обличье — послушно семенила рядом, время от времени поднимая к нему голову, украшенную розовым пятном, в котором Снейп с ужасом опознал некое подобие банта.

Нарцисса не расплатится, — мрачно думал он, вышагивая по знакомой до каждой лужи и выбоины дороге и не желая притормаживать ради какого-то отродья с короткими лапками, спешившего за ним. — Я даже знаю, что стребую взамен: первое издание Бэкона с его пометами и Вижинера, конечно, Вижинера — давно хотел «Трактат об огне и соли»…

Крокодилиха, не представлявшая, что обойдется Малфоям в два ценнейших издания из старинной блэковской библиотеки, полученной Нарциссой в приданое, старалась не отставать от его широких шагов.

В кабинете она уютно устроилась на подстилке, пару раз стукнула хвостом — и Снейп был готов поклясться на чем угодно — улыбнулась ему! Ему. Улыбнулась. Крокодилиха. Потом она смежила неприлично длинные ресницы, действительно свернулась калачиком и заснула.

 

* * *  
Воскресным вечером семейство Поттеров прощалось с Майком-вторым. Гарри понятия не имел, кто давал крокодилам имена, но подозревал Джорджа, и небезосновательно: кто еще способен был назвать бедное животное Майком Мачо, Конни Крейзи или Эдди Кокетти?

Он и сам не знал, когда успел вызубрить эти имена наизусть. Но дети трещали о Кроко без умолку, в террариуме, установленном на заднем дворе, копошилось с десяток особей — и от вожделенной поездки в зоопарк Джейми, Ала и Лили отделял лишь тот досадный факт, что некоторые разновидности повторялись, а другие, достаточно редкие, отсутствовали.

Когда дети заговорили о крокодилах впервые, Гарри с Джинни обсудили просьбу и пришли к выводу, что это не самое плохое увлечение. Джин не раз говорила, что Кроко приучают к ответственности: прежде чем получить разрешение на следующего питомца, дети должны были доказать, что способны сами за ним ухаживать.

— И не больше десяти! — сразу заявил Гарри.

Так что теперь ему предстояло поменять одного из двух живущих в террариуме Майков Мачо на самочку по имени Лиззи Притти.

За ужином Лили даже всплакнула. Очередь Гарри настала после — когда он узнал, каким именно образом будет совершаться обмен.

— Малфои, — Джинни пожала плечами. — Конечно, их оправдали и все такое, но наши семьи враждуют слишком давно, чтобы какой-то крокодил эту вражду преодолел. И, между нами, та тетрадь, что подкинул мне Люциус, в принципе не вызывает желания мириться.

— Нарцисса — другое дело. Но я-то думал, что мы обойдемся без посредников! — вздохнул Гарри.

Очевидно, Нарцисса Малфой думала иначе.

Что ж, один короткий — очень короткий! — разговор с профессором Снейпом стоил нервов Джинни.

Так что в понедельник утром Гарри отправился в Хогвартс, взяв с собой переноску, из которой со спокойным любопытство созерцал окружающий мир Майк-второй. Раньше ему в голову не приходило разглядывать крокодилов вблизи. Нижняя часть тела у Майка отливала синим, спинка была красной, и красное же пятно проступало на морде, вокруг глаз.

— Джордж сказал, это у него джинсы и рубашка, — объяснила Джинни в ответ на вопрос. — И солнечные очки.

Ответить на следующий вопрос — зачем крокодилу все вышеперечисленное — она не смогла.

В Хогвартсе Гарри поставил переноску в угол комнаты и отправился на завтрак, твердо решив закончить дело как можно скорее.

 

* * *  
Утром приключения продолжились. Поттер отловил его перед завтраком на входе в Большой Зал, и они пошли к столу преподавателей, сопровождаемые дикими взглядами учеников, да и учителей тоже.

— Профессор, — вполголоса говорил Поттер, — нам надо совершить обмен. И чем быстрее, тем лучше, пока Хагрид во Франции. Если он увидит малышей…

— Выбирайте выражения, — прошипел Снейп.

— Я зайду к вам после занятий? Или вы ко мне?

— Ни за что! Ноги вашей не будет…

— Но и здесь меняться нехорошо, — Поттер растерянно огляделся. — Если их заметят дети…

Снейп представил себе сто маленьких Розмерт, с воплями восторга несущихся к крокодильчику — и содрогнулся.

— Завтра же педсовет? — ехидно спросил он. — Вот там и поменяемся. Хагрид еще не вернется, а остальным плевать.

— Отличная идея, — обрадовался Гарри. — Мне кажется, малыш Мачо немного грустит, он такой общительный и компанейский, ему трудно вдвоем со мной… то есть, неуютно, — закончил он, скисая под суровым взглядом профессора зельеварения. — Договорились. Завтра на педсовете.

Снейпу показалось, что Поттер даже готов был протянуть ему руку, чтобы типа подтвердить договоренность, но вовремя передумал. Они разошлись по разным концам стола.

 

* * *  
Днем Снейп пару раз заглядывал к себе — проверить крокодилиху. Никаких прогрызенных стен, ущерба или даже простого беспорядка не наблюдалось. Лиззи потягивалась, когда он входил, мило прогибалась в зеленой спинке с розовыми разводами, хлопала ресницами, практически поднимая ветер, и улыбалась. Снейп, чувствуя странное, непривычное беспокойство, проверял корм и воду, пару раз сгонял её с подстилки, чтобы узнать, не сбилась ли ткань. Зайдя в кабинет в третий раз, он колоссальным усилием воли поборол желание взять крокодилиху на руки.

Чем быстрее вместо этой… девицы здесь появится нормальный… крокодил — тем лучше. Кстати, почему Поттер назвал его Мачо? Нарцисса говорила про какого-то Майка. Если произошла ошибка — нужно исправить её как можно быстрее.

Перед обедом он дождался Поттера у входа в Зал и поманил его пальцем, не желая устраивать демонстрацию, подобную утренней. Тщетно: мимо проплыли Сибилла и Минерва, и головы их, кажется, повернулись на 180 градусов, — чтобы не выпустить переговаривающиеся стороны из поля зрения.

— Поттер, — строго сказал Снейп. — Почему ваше животное зовут Мачо? Мне говорили о другом. Майк, кажется?

— А он и есть Майк Мачо. Дома мы называли его Майк-второй. Очень милый.

— Зоофилия преследуется по закону, Поттер, — предупредил его Снейп и поспешил в зал. Пожалуй, стоило заказать ужин в кабинет и поесть вместе с этой… Лиззи.

 

* * *  
На педсовет Гарри пришел пораньше в надежде, что Снейп поступит так же. Но Снейпа в кабинете Минервы не обнаружилось: кроме хозяйки, за столом, попивая чай, сидели Поппи Помфри и Помона Спраут, почтенные и солидные дамы. Но вся солидность куда-то испарилась, стоило им увидеть Майка. Последовал восторженный вопль:

— Гарри, кто это у вас?!

Майк пошел по рукам. Гарри не заметил, кто именно выхватил у него крокодила— когда он опомнился, Майк восседал на коленях у Поппи и она самозабвенно почесывала его между глаз. Помона нетерпеливо ждала своей очереди.

Дверь то и дело открывалась — но Снейпа все не было. Зато количество желающих потискать Майка росло, и Гарри начинал уже думать, что совершил ошибку.

Пока на пороге не показался наконец профессор Снейп. Вид у него был грозный и неприступный, если только способен выглядеть неприступным и грозным человек, держащий на руках крокодила.

Розового крокодила. Розового крокодила с розовым пятном в виде банта на голове. Надо ли говорить, что большинство присутствующих изменило Майку, не сходя с места? Только Поппи осталась ему верна, прочие устремились к профессору Снейпу — то есть к Лиззи.

Наверно, никогда еще Снейпа не встречали с таким количеством распростертых объятий. Он шарахнулся, поворачиваясь боком и прикрывая крокодилиху — хотя мгновенно опомнился и даже попытался дозваться Гарри. Но призыв остался без ответа: Гарри понимал, что пробиться сквозь желающих пообщаться с Лиззи невозможно.

— Разве это не прекрасно? — спросила Минерва. Она по-прежнему сидела в своем кресле и на окружающих поглядывала с материнской улыбкой.

— Коллеги! — наконец повысила она голос, и преподаватели начали понемногу приходить в себя. — Разве это не повод для гордости? Ведь это выпускники нашей школы создали нечто столь примечательное!

Последовало дружное «да!»

— Конечно, это отступление от протокола, но, чтобы успокоиться, предлагаю выпить за наших бывших учеников… У меня как раз есть бутылка французского шампанского, подарок Хагрида.

— Который, на наше счастье, сейчас во Франции! — подхватил профессор Флитвик и все снова закивали.

Минерва призвала бокалы. На минуту Гарри потерял из виду и Майка, и Лиззи, и Снейпа. Звенел хрусталь, все возбужденно переговаривались, чувствуя себя как на празднике.

И вдруг раздался визг. Визжала Сибилла Трелони.

 

* * *  
День педсовета не задался с самого начала. На зельях у хаффлпаффцев взорвался котел, да еще с такой силой, что профессор Лонгботтом мог обзавидоваться. Снейпу было плевать на заляпанный омерзительной взвесью класс, котел, Хаффлпафф и Лонгботтома. Помещение, где рвануло, находилось слишком близко от его комнат, крокодилиха могла услышать шум, почувствовать вибрацию — взрыв получился на славу, стены ходили ходуном еще пару минут, — одним словом, испугаться.

Потрясенные хаффлпаффцы наблюдали за профессором, который, не сказав ни слова про уборку класса, чистку котлов, снятие баллов и вечное «Неудовлетворительно» виновнику взрыва, в гробовой тишине вылетел за дверь.

Ну конечно, он так и знал! Несчастное животное, разбуженное грохотом, растерянно стояло посреди комнаты, а с длинных ресниц скатывались прозрачные слезинки. Снейп подхватил её на руки, погладил, Лиззи была приятной на ощупь, никакой не чешуйчатой и холодной, а гладенькой и теплой. Ну да, их же придумывали для детей.

Он дождался, пока крокодилиха успокоится, и только тогда отправился в класс, решив все-таки не отменять все оставшиеся на сегодня занятия.

К вечеру его беспокойство достигло апогея. Когда он вместе с Лиззи вошел в кабинет Минервы, алчные взгляды подтвердили страшные опасения. Крокодилиха пошла по рукам в худшем смысле, который он только мог вообразить. Проклятье, Розмерта была сама деликатность! Не зря он тогда заглядывался…

Поттер хищно смотрел на его девочку. Но что Поттер, когда Снейп увидел его! Этого. Кандидата на обмен. Наглый крокодил в чем-то красно-синем сидел на руках у Поппи Помфри и практически скалился, разглядывая Лиззи, которую сейчас держала Сибилла. Он неуловимо напоминал Сириуса Блэка — то ли наглым взглядом, то ли хищной ухмылкой, то ли тем, как сложил свои лапки на узоре, причудливо напоминавшем брючный ремень.

И тут Минерва предложила выпить за одаренных учеников.

Ладно, крокодилы у Лавгуд и Уизли получились хоть куда — это Снейп готов был признать.

Пока все занимались шампанским и бокалами, а Поттер тянул шею, выглядывая что-то, Снейп потерял Лиззи из виду. И когда завизжала Трелони, чуть не уронил свой бокал.

 

* * *  
Все посмотрели на пол.

— Вау! — восхищенно воскликнул Гарри. — Никогда не видел, как трахаются крокодилы!

Если Снейп никого не заавадил, то только потому, что на педсовет было принято приходить без палочек.

 

* * *  
— Поттер! — гаркнул он. — Немедленно уберите ваше отродье с... с... с Лиззи!

Гарри сам не знал, как вообще мог такое ляпнуть. Больше всего ему хотелось призвать откуда-нибудь хроноворот, вернуться назад и сделать так, чтобы эти слова никогда не прозвучали. И чтобы происходящее никогда не происходило. В кабинете царила мертвая тишина. Ну, почти: слышалось дыхание присутствующих и тихий шелест, с которым кожа терлась о кожу. Никто не шевелился — опять-таки кроме Майка и Лиззи. И смотрели на них тоже все. Зрелище странно завораживало: Лиззи присела, приподняв заднюю часть тела, а Майк пристроился сзади, учтиво подложив свой хвост как подушку подруге под живот. Длинные ресницы Лиззи вздрагивали. Майк мерно двигался, тесно к ней прижимаясь.

Снейп, злобно дыша, сделал было шаг к счастливой паре, но Минерва схватила его за рукав.

— Северус, нет! Их сейчас нельзя трогать. Может произойти склещивание, и тогда они получат травмы. Они должны, — говорила она все тише, потому что Снейп готов был убивать взглядом, — закончить сами.

— Да, Минерва, — прошипел он. — Про склещивание тебе знать лучше.

Макгонагалл поджала губы, но промолчала.

Гарри подавился нервным смешком. Напрасно. Лучше бы не давился — всё равно он был следующим в снейповской очереди.

— Поттер! — громыхнул профессор, — что вы себе позволяете! Где вы взяли этого… этого сексуального маньяка? У вас дома питомник?!

— Это вы скажите, откуда привели эту... эту... Майк никогда раньше! Они вообще ничего такого не делают! Я узнавал, у меня дети!

— Дети! — рявкнул Снейп. — Да как вы смеете! Он сам на неё... залез!

— А может, это любовь? — не остался в долгу Гарри. — С первого взгляда? Вы посмотрите на них!

В этот момент Майк издал какой-то неясный хрип и застыл, вжимаясь в Лиззи, а та распласталась по полу, изгибаясь и задирая хвост.

— Ого! — сказал кто-то сзади.

Гарри не мог не согласиться.

 

* * *  
Снейп уставился в потолок и стоял так до тех пор, пока его брючины не коснулось что-то теплое — это ощущалось даже сквозь ткань. Лиззи задрала голову и смотрела на него, хлопая ресницами и виновато улыбаясь. Бедная девочка среди чужих равнодушных ног. Снейп поднял её на руки, и она довольно вздохнула.

— Профессор, — робко начал Поттер.

— Я отменяю сделку! — заявил Снейп. — Никакого обмена! Я не могу позволить, чтобы в доме, где есть ребенок, находилось это сексуально озабоченное животное!

— Но профессор! — едва не взвыл Гарри. Он представил, что скажут дети, что скажет Джин... Но, с другой стороны, кто знает — может, Снейп в чем-то прав? А вдруг Майк распробовал, что к чему, и теперь пустится во все тяжкие? — Профессор! А как же миссис Малфой?!

— Миссис Малфой должна мне за Нерушимый обет! — огрызнулся Снейп. — Прости, Минерва, сегодня на педсовете, — он обвел всех уничижительным взглядом, — вам придется обойтись без меня. У нас травма.

Гарри с ужасом обнаружил, что Макгонагалл понимающе кивает, а остальные преподавательницы почему-то смотрят на Майка без прежнего умиления. Он поднял крокодильчика с пола, подавив сразу два взаимоисключающих желания: отшлепать мерзавца и спрятать его за спину — подальше от осуждающих взглядов.

Снейп уже шел к выходу, когда двери открылись, и в директорский кабинет влетел Невилл Лонгботтом, как всегда, опаздывающий.

— Простите, я... — он увидел Лиззи на руках у Снейпа и восхищенно выдохнул: — Какая прелесть! Просто красавица!

Это оказалось последней каплей.

— Двести баллов с Гриффиндора! — рявкнул Снейп, смел Лонгботтома с пути и исчез за дверью.

Клепсидра в холле первого этажа громыхнула так, что её было слышно везде — от подвалов до Астрономической башни.

— И еще минус сто, — сказала Трелони.

— И минус пятьдесят, — добавила Спраут.

Минерва Макгоннагалл вздохнула:

— Гарри, Невилл, простите. Еще минус двести с Гриффиндора.

Невилл ошалело крутил головой. Гарри молчал, потрясенный вопиющей несправедливостью. Майк на его руках улыбался, — и почему-то очень напоминал Гарри Сириуса Блэка, когда тот произносил: «Шалость удалась!»

 

* * *  
Джордж успокоился только тогда, когда Гарри вернул ему Майка. Джинни не разговаривала с ним две недели. Правда, исключительно потому, что он так и не смог в красках описать сцену грехопадения Лиззи Притти. Как уж Северус Снейп разобрался с Нарциссой Малфой — он даже узнавать боялся, но, судя по тому, что профессор продолжал здравствовать в своих подземельях, вопрос с неудавшимся обменом был решен полюбовно.

Поттер иногда видел, как они — долговязый профессор в черном и округлившаяся Лиззи на розовом поводке неспешным прогулочным шагом направляются в Хогсмид. Говорили, что Розмерта уже забронировала себе два яйца из будущей кладки. Говорили, что Трелони и Помфри тоже записались в лист ожидания.

Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что маггловская генетика обойдет все магические препоны и вместо маленьких розовых крокодилих из десятка яиц вылупятся настоящие Мачо.

В конце концов, должен же был Гриффиндор хоть как-то компенсировать себе Кубок школы, потерянный из-за пяти минут жаркого крокодильего секса?


End file.
